a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a savings box using mirrors to give an illusion of coin missing, and more particularly, to a savings box having a coin chute which receives a coin put into the box and oscillates as the coin rolls down thereon.
b) Related Art Statement
There have so far been proposed various savings boxes adapted to give an illusion that a coin put into them is missing, including, for example, a one known from the disclosure in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,953. This savings box comprises a generally cubic body composed of six light-opaque panels. A fight transparent window is formed in the front of one of the six panels. A partition is disposed in a plane defined by one of the diagonals of the top panel and one of the diagonals of the bottom panel, which is parallel to that diagonal of the top panel. The partition divides the internal space of the box body into two half spaces. A mirror is fixed on the side of the partition, that is opposite to the light-transparent window in the front panel. The top panel has formed therein a coin slot which communicates with a half space at the rear side of the partition, opposite to the rear panel. This rear half space is to receive coins which are put into the box through the coin slot. When the savings box inside is viewed through the light-transparent window from outside, it will appear like a hollow box without any mirror and partition owing to the reflection by the mirror. Therefore, an illusion that a coin put into the savings box and actually received in the half space behind the rear panel is missing from the savings box, will be given.